A Life Worth Living
by PsychYouOut
Summary: Part 2 of "Thing's I'll Never Say".


This is Part Two in my "Thing's I'll Never Say" series. I still don't own JAG, and I'm sure I never will, the only thing I own is a drum kit and alot of dreams..  
  
To understand this story you'll have to read Thing's I'll Never Say. Which you can get to by click my name up at the top of this page, and finding it in the list of stories, which consists of...two right now...  
  
A/N- I'm going to start this one on the night before they leave at Grams farm in PA. That will give them a little less than a week before they go back to JAG. I know I don't really say anything about how they get home, so we'll just assume they rent a car and return it in DC.  
  
Also, if anyone that isn't from the US is reading this, you can go to this page I made to see the Dress Uniforms for the U.S. Marines and Navy. http://www.geocities.com/iwillbeamarine/DressBlues.html  
  
  
  
Bellesville, PA-  
  
Harm, Mac, and Grandma Sarah had just finished dinner when Gram shooed them out of her kitchen.  
  
"Mac and I can do the dishes Gram, go relax."  
  
"Harmon, I am perfectly capable of doing a few dishes by myself. You two go on a walk along the stream or through the woods."  
  
"Alright. Let's go Ninja Girl."  
  
Mac and Harm went down to the stream where they had walked many times in the last 3 days. Walking hand-in-hand they recounted the events of the last three months. If three months ago, someone had told them they would, 1. Confess they're love to each other, 2. Go to Hawaii, 3. Mac be proposed to and 4. Harm find out he was going to be a father, they would never believed it.  
  
"Harm.."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I've just had an idea. We should have some pictures made of us in our dress uniforms before I start to get fat."  
  
"That sound's like a wonderful idea, and just so you know, I'll never think you're fat. You'll always be beautiful." He said as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"Too bad I didn't unpack my swimsuit, the stream looks deep enough to at least wade in."  
  
"Who says we need swimsuits? I mean, I got you pregnant and all, I don't think seeing you naked is that bad anymore."  
  
"Skinny dipping? What if someone sees us?"  
  
"Gram is the only person within 5 miles, and if you're worried about her we can go upstream some more." Harm said pointing up the path. "I used to swim naked all the time when I was little."  
  
"Okay, let's go up somemore."  
  
Two minutes and 32 seconds later Mac decided they had gone far enough.  
  
"Okay, this is far enough, now I'm sure we'll be alone." Mac said, stripping her shirt off.  
  
"We've got about fourty-five minutes or an hour before the sun will start to go down." He said as he took his own shirt off.  
  
"Admiring the view Sailor?" Mac asked when she noticed Harm was staring at her.  
  
"Just thanking God that you're mine and not Bug-Me's."  
  
"It's Brumby. He wasn't such a bad guy."  
  
"He left you Mac! Of course, if he hadn't have done that I wouldn't have you now."  
  
"I'm happier with you than I ever could have been with him."  
  
"Good. Now let's swim, Marine."  
  
"Alright, but if it gets deep you have to save me form drowning."  
  
"What's the matter? Can't swim? I thought ALL Jarheads could swim."  
  
"I CAN, I'm just not a strong swimmer. I can do it for my PT tests, but not much more. So promise you'll keep an eye one me."  
  
"Do you really think I'd let you go?"  
  
"Well, no, not really."  
  
"Then don't think about it. Now come on Marine, we've got some swimming to do." Harm said, extending his hand to her.  
  
Mac smiled and took his hand.  
  
An hour later they were almost back to the house, it was almost completely dark, aside from the moonlight shining down.  
  
"Let's sit out on the porch for awhile, I'm sure Gram is already in bed." Harm said.  
  
"I don't see how she does it everyday. Getting up at 530 and all. That would kill me after awhile."  
  
"Well, it's all she's ever done. She got up that early when she was a child, and so it's a habit. Besides, you'll be getting up every four to six hours with junior here." Harm said patting her still flat stomach.  
  
"Don't tell me I'll be the only one getting up at night..."  
  
"You know I wouldn't do that to you. I'll get up just as much as you do."  
  
"You'd better. Come on, let's go to bed."  
  
"I still can't believe Gram put us in separate rooms, I mean you're having our child for crying out loud." Harm said as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"Well, she's alseep now. If you promise to be good, you can sleep in the bed with me, since she gave me the bigger one."  
  
"I'll be an angel." Harm grinned.  
  
"Then come on."  
  
The next day, 0837-  
  
  
  
Harm woke up the next morning only to find that his Marine was nowhere in sight. 'Probably downstairs eating Gram out of house and home.' He thought.  
  
And downstairs...eating...was where he found his favorite Marine.  
  
"Good Morning." Harm said giving Gram a kiss on her cheek, and Mac one on her lips.  
  
"You think you can trick me don't you? You think I don't about the sleeping arrangments last night?"  
  
"Sorry Gram, but two days without having my Marine wake up beside me is just too much." He said before taking a bite of toast.  
  
"I understand. What time are you two leaving?"  
  
"After lunch I think." Mac said.  
  
"Okay, but I better be seeing alot of you around here in the next few months."  
  
"We'll come back in a few weeks, I promise." Harm told her.  
  
"Just call me every weekend please."  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
"Well, I hate to leave you two, but I have to be somewhere in an hour. So lunch will be up to you."  
  
"Just let me know when you leave so we can say goodbye." Harm said.  
  
"I'll be back down in awhile."  
  
"Did you pack everything up last night, Harm?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yeah, we can put our dirty clothes in my sea-bag, and I left some clothes out for today."  
  
"Alright, let's go get dressed, then by the time we get done packing up the car Gram should be downstairs."  
  
"Alrighty then, let's go."  
  
Thirty-five minutes later everyone was dressed and the car was packed up. After somewhat teary goodbyes and many hugs, Gram was off to her meeting in town, and Harm and Mac were on their way to back to DC.  
  
"How long will it take to get to DC?"  
  
"About five or six hours with stops worked in."  
  
"Nap time..."  
  
"I'll wake you up when we stop."  
  
"Okay." She said, already drifting to sleep.  
  
Two hours later Harm decided to stop, since they're were no exit's for sixty-seven miles, and he knew he'd have a hungry Marine on his hands before long.  
  
"Mac, wake up so you can eat."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, the next exit is not for sixty-seven miles."  
  
"So... Give me one reason to move from this seat."  
  
"They have a Beltway Burger."  
  
"Okay, I'm up!"  
  
"I figured that would do it."  
  
After Harm had eaten some salad, and Mac had her fix of dead cow, they set out again.  
  
"Don't go to sleep this time, I need someone to talk to me, or I'll go to sleep."  
  
"I'll stay awake."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Not anything important." Harm answered. " So.. Is that feeling of yours about the babies telling you if it's boy's or girl's, or one of both?"  
  
"I have no idea, I figured we'd wait and be surprised."  
  
"Alright. When do you want to start looking at houses?"  
  
"In a few days. After we've had a few days of rest. Which brings us to an important question. Where are we going to live after we get back? Your apartment or mine?"  
  
"Well, mine has more room, but if you want to stay in yours we can."  
  
"But you've so much work on your's, I'd hate for you to just up and leave it."  
  
"Well it just so happens that I own my apartment, the women that owned the building died about a year ago, so I got the place very cheap. And Sergei is looking for a new place. So, how about we move into mine and when we find a house we can let Sergei rent my apartment, so I won't really have to leave it vacant for more than a few weeks."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Just then Harm yawned, showing how tired he really was.  
  
"Hey pull over and let me switch places with you. You can sleep alittle while I drive."  
  
"That sound's great."  
  
DC, 1530-  
  
"Harm, wake up. We're home."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I said we're home. Now get your lazy butt outta the car!" She grinned.  
  
"Fine, as long as I can get more sleep inside.."  
  
"First carry in all the luggage, then you can sleep."  
  
"ALL the luggage? Why should I do it all? You ARE a Marine after all, you can handle a few bags." He said, trying to sound mad, although it didn't work.  
  
"I can't carry anything in my current condition!"  
  
"If I didn't love you so much, I'd punch you right now."  
  
She only gave him a cheeky smile, and walked inside. "So, when are we going to return the car?"  
  
"After I take another nap. We can take it and then go get something to eat."  
  
"Alrighty, let's get the rest of this luggage inside, and then we'll take a nap."  
  
Ten minutes later they had gotten all the luggage up to his apartment.  
  
"Let's sleep.." Harm said yawning.  
  
"C'mon on Flyboy."  
  
Harm took his shoes off and climbed into his bed, Mac was soon to follow.  
  
"I love you Harm." Mac said putting her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you too Sarah." He said as she gently stroked her hair. "Set your alarm for two and a half hours..." He smiled.  
  
"When are you going to get it through your think head that I'm not an alarm clock?"  
  
"Probably when you tell me how that clock of yours works.."  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Promise??"  
  
"I swear that I'll tell you...one day soon."  
  
"Good enough for me. Now let's sleep."  
  
And sleep it what they did.  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter was so boring, it will get better in the next one. The next few will be getting pictures taken, finding a house, going to the doctor...the normal stuff. 


End file.
